The invention relates to system resource management.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Recently, various digital appliances, domestic network appliances, and embedded digital information application systems are common. OSGi (Open System Gateway initiative) is the most common type of open service platform and gateway used in domestic network. The OSGi provides an open and extensible platform protocol, enabling a complete open service platform and a service-oriented framework.
Generally, an open service platform is implemented in an embedded hardware system. It is common for an embedded system having limited resources to cooperate with various service providers. Accordingly, for this type of open service platform, the efficiency of managing the resources is the key for smooth operation.